The Lady Loves
by blakes8th
Summary: What would you do for the person you love? Have upped the rating to T to be safe, one mild word and a bathroom scene with gratuitous cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: New tricks belongs to the BBC, I'm just playing.

Authors note; This little story has been plaguing me for a while, it's stopping me from concentrating on Twelve days, so I have finally given in to it.

The Lady Loves

She had never felt so miserable. She hadn't eaten anything substantial for three days, had only had water to drink, she hurt all over from the punishments inflicted on her by her caretakers. DSI Sandra Pullman was not used to feeling like this, she was usually in control of any situation she found herself in, on the odd occasion things got out of hand she would adapt, regain the reins. But at this moment she was totally at the mercy of those who held her captive, unable to change the situation she was trapped in. Had she known how bad it would be she would never have volunteered for this.

She knew that it would all be over in four days, that they would be coming to get her and the other captives out of this hell hole, her Robert would be leading the charge, coming to rescue her. The thought of him waiting for her was all that was keeping her going. She just had to hold out until then, she decided to use the shower, the water was cold, but maybe it would help her stay alert.

DAC Robert Strickland paced up and down the pavement, he checked his watch. Trust the man to be late on an evening as foul as this. The rain was running down the back of his neck and soaking through his jacket. He looked around again, the park was empty save a lone cat rummaging through a bin.

"C'mon, where the hell are you?" He muttered to himself.

"Oh dear Robert, talking to yourself? That's not a good sign." Came the clipped dry voice he had been waiting for.

"It's only bad if you get a reply." Robert countered, turning to face the man he had been waiting in the rain to meet. "You're late."

"I've been here a while, just making sure we are alone." Stephen Fisher shrugged.

"Did you run a check on him?" Robert asked, pointing to the cat.

"Oh he's alright, he's one of mine." Stephen joked. "Now why have you called me out on a filty night like this?"

" I need your help. Sandra is in trouble, I need to get to her. I can't go through the usual channels. I need you to back me up."

"Why should I help?"

"Because after the mealstrom debacle, you owe me."

"True. Ok what do you need?"

It was nearly the nine the next evening before everything was in place. The moon was full which wasn't ideal but at least it meant they didn't need lights, Stephen guided the little inflatable boat to the base of the cliff. They moored up and pulled the boat up onto the tiny beach.

"Are you sure you have the tides right, I don't fancy swimming home." Stephen looked up at the cliff.

"Brian did the research, it's sound. There is a path up, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Be careful Robert, we're on our own here, if things go pear shaped there is no back up."

"I know. Just be here when I get back." He lifted a large rucksack from the boat, and made his way up the beach, dressed in black combats and with a black beany on he was barely visible against the dark rocks. After a long climb he reached the top of the cliff. He could see the outline of buidings in the darkness, he approached the fence bordering the property, it was lower on this side, only about five feet, as the beach was only accessable by boat. He ducked down behind a gorse bush as a lone guard wandered past, the glowing tip of a cigarette clearly visible. He waited until the man had dissappeared around the other side of the buildings and pulled his tablet from inside his jacket, it was wrapped in a waterproof wallet. He unzipped it and switched it on, the screen instantly showed the map of the site which had once been a Butlins style holiday camp, until it had closed in the eighties. The chalets were spread over a distance, but thanks to Brian, Jack and Gerry, he had the complete layout of the site, all the out buildings, the main complex and surrounding grounds. The camp had been bought about ten years earlier in a private sale, and turned into a fortress, but this side was light on security due to the cliff. He also had the position of the chalet where Sandra would be marked on the map. He knew he couldn't take her out of here tonight, that would ruin things, but he could make sure she was alright, and had the supplies needed to make it to Friday, when he could come and get her.

He had remembered when she had told him she was coming in to this place, she had felt a duty to the other women here, and he hadn't been able to change her mind. After she had gone, he had researched the complex and been dismayed at what he had found out, no-one should have to endure what his love was going through, which is why he couldn't wait, he had to help her.

He put the tablet back in it's case and zipped it back inside his jacket. He knew the guards only walked this way every hour, so he threw the bag over the fence and then pulled himself over, the training he had received at sandhurst kicking in. He ran from shadow to shadow until he got to the right chalet, he picked the lock on the door and crept inside, shutting the door behind him. He didn't dare use a light, but he didn't need one, the moonlight illuminated the sparse room. There was no-one in the room, his gut twisted as he realised she must be enduring one of the numerous tortures inflicted in this place. Two sets of bunk beds sat against the wall, and a basic table and four chairs were the only furniture he could see. His eyes caught something stuck to the wall on one of the lower bunks, he smiled as he saw the picture she had insisted on bringing. Esther had taken it a few weeks before. They had cleared a case and gone to Brian's for dinner to celebrate, because it was a beautiful sunny day they had eaten in the garden, they had ended up sitting on a picnic blanket, relaxed and happy, everybody enjoying the afternoon. Esther had brought the camera out and been snapping away, and had told them to smile, Sandra had stolen a quick kiss before turning to the camera, catching him offguard. When Esther had given them the picture a few days later, she told them it was one of her favourites, it showed Sandra, smiling brightly into the camera, while he was smiling at her. It was now Sandra's favourite picture and she carried it everywhere, It had replaced the picture of her father which she carried with her warrant card.

He pulled the light cover back on the bed and stashed the bag up in the darkest corner by the thin pillow, then he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and put it on the pillow along with his hat which he took off before covering both back up with the flimsy blanket. He checked the way was clear before leaving the chalet, and sprinted back to the fence, dodging in and out of the shadows, he could move faster now he didn't have the bag. He got to the fence and hauled himself over, and made his way back down the cliff path back to the boat. Stephen saw him coming and pushed the boat back to the water and hopped in and got the engine started ready. Robert sprinted across the beach, through the surf and jumped into the boat.

"Go!" he said.

"Did anybody see you?"

"No-one. We're clear, now I just have to wait." The boat was skipping through the waves along the coast now. Robert blinked as a flash went off. He scowled as Stephen who had just taken a picture on his phone.

"For Sandra." Stephen said, and they made good their escape, mission accomplished.

Sandra made her way wearily back to her room, the three other women with her equally drained and miserable. She opened the door and switched on the light.

"The door wasn't locked, one of the women said."

"I probably forgot to lock it." Another said, "I'm so hungry and tired I can barely remember my name."

"You are Diane, remember, I am Sarah, that is Sandra and that is Kate." Said the other, trying to lighten the mood, "And it's not like there is anything to steal anyway."

Sandra pulled the curtains across the window, and flopped down on her bunk.

"Oww! What the hell!" She exclaimed, sitting back up, she pulled back the cover, revealing the bag. The others gathered round as she opened it and looked inside. "OH MY GOD! I love him so much." She stated as she pulled the bottle of dry white wine from the bag, followed by a jar of coffee and some milk and sugar, paper cups, bar of whole nut chocolate, digestive biscuits, a bag of Bombay mix and a box of chocolates. A large box of chocolate fingers, and a tub of Betty Crocker's vanilla buttercream icing to dip them in followed, a large number of sachets of instant hot chocolate, and instant soups, a small camping stove and pan and right in the bottom in a plastic box, four fresh cream chocolate eclaires. The four women looked at the contents of the bag, like they were seeing a mirage, when they had agreed to go to a health farm for a friends fiftieth birthday they hadn't realised it was a commune type of set up where they had to detox and go back to nature, no mobile phones or money allowed, they had eaten nothing but vegetation since coming here, and the only drink on offer was a strange seaweed tea, they had all opted for water since trying it once. They had spent days doing advanced yoga type exercise which basically had them tying themselves in all sorts of knots, and meditating on the exposed cliff for hours on end. Who knew that standing motionless on an exposed cliff for four hours wearing little more than a sheet could be so exhausting, that's what they had been doing since the evening meal, which had been a sort of nettle and berry salad. Hours of walking in a circle this afternoon evidently cleared the mind of unneccessary thoughts, it really just gave you sore feet. Their friend Hillary seemed to be loving it and was sharing a room with three other people who had frequented this place before. Hillary had begged them to come, she had found such a peaceful haven she had told them, a place where she could let go of her inhibitions and be free. Naked aerobics on the beach had been a little too free for Sandra's liking. But the four friends had stuck it out.

"This is amazing! Sarah said, I have never been so glad to see coffee in my life."

"Where has it come from? Is it some kind of test?" The ever suspicious Kate asked.

"Robert." Was all Sandra said, opening the wine and pouring four cups. She offered around the eclaires and indecated to the photo.

"You mean your fella broke into the camp to bring you all this?" Diane asked, wide eyed. "Does he have any single friends?"

Sandra laughed, "One, but I wouldn't inflict Stephen on you. Thinking about it, I'm not sure he doesn't bat for the other team, I'll have to ask."

"There's a note here, and this." Sarah held up the hat. Sandra took it, and opened the envelope, as she unfolded the note a small shiny object fell into her lap she picked it up and found herself holding a beautiful gold ring with a single diamond mounted on it. Her friends all gasped, she looked at the note, on it was two simple words, 'Marry me?' She felt her eyes fill up, and slipped the ring onto her finger as her friends suddenly came to life, hugging her and telling her how beautiful it was. She couldn't wait until Friday, to tell him yes.

Robert stood in the shower, washing away the aches which had been the result of his nightly expedition, he was happy though that Sandra would be alright until he could pick her up on Friday. When he had read the brochure on the 'Happy Life natural health spa' he had known that she would suffer, Sandra liked her home comforts too much, and at least she would have some cafine now. He hoped she would say yes to his unorthadox proposal, but knew no matter what, he would be glad she was coming home to him. He wrapped the towel around his middle and went back to his bedroon, he heard a beep come from Sandra's bedside table, her phone was showing a message from Stephen. He opened it, knowing she wouldn't mind, they had no secrets. A picture appeared of him perched on the back of the boat, all in black looking very Bondish, underneath was a caption. Robert couldn't help but smile. It read, "All because the lady loves milk tray."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; See chapter 1, still not mine.

Authors note; Thankyou for the reviews, I had intended this to be a one shot, but you all seem to want a continuation, so here it is. This story could be set after my other one called "Twelve Days of Christmas" which is set in series eight, its rated m for a bit of language and some light bedroom stuff, nothing explicit. And I made a mistake, I wrote "Jack" instead of "Steve", Sorry, my bad. This story came to me one morning, I work weekends, and I work outside, so a few weeks ago I was kitted up in my black thermal polo neck shirt, black cargo trousers, black socks and black fleece hat, I had left my phone in the bedroom, so went to get it, my hubby who was still in bed spluttered on his cup ot tea (I spoil him) and said "Bloody hell, I thought you was bringing me a box of chocolates!" For those of you too young to get it, google a search for "Milk tray adverts". You'll get it. Oh and try the vanilla buttercream and chocolate fingers - Its really good.

The Lady Loves

Thank god it was Friday! Sandra and her friends had never been so glad to see the end of a week, she packed her bag with the few clothes she had bought with her and she and her friends also packed up the evidence of the 'survival package' which had been smuggled in to them in the middle of the week, they each took a share of the debris away in amongst their luggage. The ring which had made the whole week worth while now was displayed on the fourth finger of her left hand, she had had to hide it before so as to not give away the fact they had been payed a visit by her very own James Bond.

She had washed her hair as best she could with the vegatable soap which had been supplied, but it still felt stringy and limp, she was sure she smelled like the fruit and veg department in Tesco. She wanted a bath, she wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed, and she wanted to see Robert.

The four women went to find their friend Hillary, she was staying on as she was enjoying herself so much. They thanked her for inviting them on such a lovely weekend, all agreed they must do it again some time, and then got out of there as fast as they could!

Sarah and Diane were being picked up by Sarah's husband, Kate was being picked up by her partner Jodie. They all walked to the car park at the base of the hill where the rescuers should be waiting, along with the other saviours of the other unfortunates who were escaping today.

Sure enough, Mark and Jodie stood in conversation by Jodie's freelander, they had all known each other for years, and Sandra counted them amongst her true friends, she glanced around, and finally saw his mercades parked across from her. He was walking towards her, and she couldn't help the tears falling, she ran to him and threw her arms around him, he span her around.

"God I missed you." He whispered in her ear, before claiming her lips. They broke apart, "So.. Will you?"

"Oh, YES!" She almost shouted, and they kissed again. They heard a round of applause from behind her, she turned to see all her friends coming towards them, they all hugged and congratulated Sandra and she introduced them to Robert.

"Our saviour!" Kate fell at his feet melodramatically, they all laughed and explained to the mystified Mark and Jodie what had happened, after promising to meet up more often, they made their way to the cars and departed.

Robert put Sandra's bag in the boot and got into the drivers seat, he looked across to her, she looked exhausted.

"Are you ok?" He asked her concerned.

"You saw the place, I just want a bath, and a curry." she smiled at him. "How long did it take you to get here?" She and the others had travelled down to Cornwall by train, so she was unsure how long the road trip was.

"Just over four hours." He said. she groaned. He laughed and gave her another kiss. "It's a good job I have planned something else." He added mysteriously.

"What?" She asked.

"Just wait and see." He smiled, stealing another kiss. "Why do you taste of spinach?" She laughed.

"You have no idea, get us away from here and I'll tell you all about it."

Half an hour later, Robert was still listening to Sandra's tales her incarceration, he was shaking his head.

"Naked aerobics on the beach. I am having trouble getting past that one."

"You would not believe the things I have seen this week, and I'm still finding sand." She added, "Where are we going?"

"Nearly there." He drove for another few minutes before turning into a car park, they pulled up out the front of a huge luxurious hotel. Sandra gasped,

"Why are we stopping, you havn't.."

"Booked us into the honeymoon suite, super king sized bed, jacuzzi bath, sauna and spa, pool, sea view balcony. I May have, but if you would rather drive home.."

"NO! This is amazing. But I am a mess, and I havn't got any clothes or make-up or anything."

"All taken care of, I came here before I came to pick you up, our bags are already in our room waiting."

"You are incredible, do you know that. I love you." She had tears rolling down her face, he wiped them away with his thumbs and kissed her.

"You are worth it." He got out the car and went round her side and opened the door, offering her his hand, he helped her out. The valet took his keys and took the car to the car park. Robert led her inside, she felt so out of place in the beautiful lobby, looking like she had just wandered out of the forest. Robert sensed her discomfort.

"Don't worry, when I booked, I told them where you were staying. They understand, I think the health farm has worked wonders forn this hotel, people get out of there and just want a bit of luxury." He led her to the lift and pressed the button for the top floor. when the lift stopped he led her to the end of the corridor and opened the door with the keycard he took out of his pocket. He opened the door and let her enter first, she gasped as she took in the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Duck egg blue walls and cream furnishings were complimented by the oak furniture, the deep cream carpet felt like clouds under her feet, she slipped her shoes off and sunk her toes into it. The room was lit by two huge floor to ceiling patio doors which opened onto a balcony which looked out the beach below, she could hear and smell the sea. The room was dominated by a huge four poster bed. she looked around and realised Robert had dissappeared, she followed the sound of water running. Off to the side was a huge bathroom, Robert was filling a huge round bath, the bubbles smelled wonderful. He turned off the water and bowed to her.

"Your bath awaits."

She sighed and quickly stripped out of her clothes, and slipped into the luxurious water. She washed away the remnants of the farm smiling as she noticed all her favourite shampoos and shower gels lined up along the side of the bath, she washed the terrible vegatable smell out of her hair and wrapped the towel around her head like a turban before laying back and allowing herself to just soak, allowing the warmth to soothe her aches, she heard the door to the bathroom open and Robert brought in a bottle of champagne and two glasses, he popped the cork and poured a glass for them both. He set the glasses on the side of the bath and handed Sandra her mobile.

"Ring the boys, they have been worried, I havn't got a shred of work out of them this week."

"Do they know, about your raid on the farm?"

"Of course, they helped organise it, Brian got the layout of the place, Gerry called them pretending to be your Uncle to find out which chalet you were in, Steve lent me his lock picks, though I am a bit disconcerted that he even carries a lock pick set. Stephen got a boat for us, he piloted the boat and waited on the beach."

"You need to tell me all about it." She said.

"Nothing to tell, landed on beach, up cliff path, over fence. They really don't worry about people breaking in, I imagine most people try to break out.

She smiled at the thought of them all plotting her rescue. "Do they know about the ring?" She asked, looking at her finger again in wonder.

"No, I kept that to myself, after all, you might have said no."

"You really thought I might turn you down?" He shrugged.

"I didn't want to take anything for granted, there's a big leap between living together and married." She reached up and cupped his face.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" She smiled. He kissed her hand.

"You can show me later, but for now, ring them, before they ring you in a panic."

She grinned and dialled the number of the UCOS office, the phone had only rung once when it was answered.

"Hello, Sandra, are you ok?" It was Brian who had picked up, she could hear the others in the background and Brian shushing them.

"Hi, I am fine. Robert's got us booked into this fabulous hotel, I am being pampered rotten."

"Aye, he said he was taking you somewhere special for the weekend, he's been in bits all week, we thought he would be better after he got the supplies to you, but if anything he was worse, as jumpy as a squirrel in a firework factory."

"He had something on his mind. He left a ring, and a proposal as well, he asked me to marry him. Then had to wait half a week for an answer."

"That explains it! The mug, why didn't he say something? Oh hang on, I've got Gerry and Steve buzzing in my ear like a couple of wasps."

She could hear the conversation they were having. "He proposed to her in the week."

"What! Why didn't he tell us?" That was Gerry.

"Probably wanted to wait for an answer." Steve, the ever sensible one. "He'd have probably felt a right arse if she'd have said no. Not that she would have."

"Guys! Still here, not deaf. I can hear everything."

"Oh, sorry did say 'yes' didn't you?"

"Of course I did. And tell Steve he's right, Robert was afraid I would turn him down," she smiled affectionately, "You know how he is, It's been eighteen months and he still can't believe I would want to be with him. I love him though, I just need to convince him of that."

"You have a good time, look after him, he's really missed you. Can I tell Esther, she'll be so excited."

"Of course you can. See you Monday, tell the others bye." She rang off and sighed, she had the most fantastic family. She thought about Robert, she could hear him in the other room, bustling about. His ex had done a real number on him, completely broken his heart and his confidence, then Christy Mullins had taken him for a ride. well she was going to mend the damage, make him realise just how special he was.

"Rob?" She called to him. His head poked around the door.

"Yes love, is everything all right?" He looked worried.

"There is something missing. You. Join me, please?" she smiled warmly at him and held out her hand. He smiled back and joined her in the bathroom, he was soon undressed and slipping into the bath along side her. She snuggled next to him.

"Is that better?"

"Perfect."

Robert spotted her phone on the side. "Oh, I forgot, Stephen sent a present." He started to scroll through the messages.

"Is Stephen gay?" She asked, nonchalantly. He paused mid click and stared at her.

"Umm, no, I don't think so. Why.."

"Oh, Diane was interested, that's all."

"I thought she was your friend, why would you do that to her." He only half joked. She laughed.

"Don't worry about Diane, she's a teacher, spends all day with teenagers. She can cope with Stephen Fisher. I'll have to give her a call."

"Ok. Oh here it is." He handed her the phone and showed her the photo. She started to laugh, then turned and kissed him.

"Thankyou. Will you do me a favour?"

"Of course, anything."

"Don't ever change. And the chocolates were amazing."

Author; I may write a follow up, if people want me to of course. ;-)


	3. Epilogue

The Lady Loves

The sun was high, shining down on the sleepy little market square from a beautiful clear blue sky. The birds flitted around from tree to tree, occasionally landing to see if any of the people wandering from shop to shop had dropped any crumbs to feast on. The mountains rose up in the distance, giving the whole scene a stunning backdrop straight from a movie scene. In the centre of the square, a bench was situated under a tree, the old wooden seat allowed anyone sitting there to watch over the comings and goings of everyday life in the comfortable shade of its branches.

At this moment, an elderly man was sat on the bench. He sat with his flask and sandwiches, watching everyday life going on around him, every now and again throwing a crust for the birds. He laughed as two children ran past, their flustered Father, trying to keep up with the little tearaways. He watched as a young couple walked hand in hand, with eyes only for each other. A young woman jogged past him, as she did every morning,

"Bonjour." She smiled at him, greeting him as she had every day since he had started sitting here.

"Bonjour." He replied. The same every day.

Jack sat in total contentment, he leaned forward, his hands resting on his walking stick. He felt good this morning, the illness which had started to ravage his ageing body had eased a little today. He didn't miss the rain and cold of England, he had his Mary here with him in his little apartment, so he didn't miss the empty old house in London, he didn't miss the bustling streets, the noise of the big city, the constant business which had surrounded him in his old life, the only thing he did miss was his family.

He didn't mean family in the sense of blood relatives, he had no-one on his side. Mary had only had that waster of a brother who Jack had only seen once since Mary had died. They had never had children, not a conscious decision on their part, it had just never happened for them.

He meant his UCOS family. Brian, like a brother, who in the same breath could make you laugh out loud then want to throttle him. Gerry, a troublesome younger brother, always needing a hand out of bother, but with a heart of gold who would always be there for you. And by extension, their families. The long suffering Esther, Gerry's wives and daughters, and that little ball of energy, so aptly named Little Gerry after his wayward Grandad. Even Scampi had a place in his heart. Even Strickland had managed to get in there, proving a number of times that he wasn't as bad as they had first thought. And then there was Sandra, the daughter he never had, filling him with a pride he could never have imagined all those years ago when he had gone to Grace Pullman's home and broken the news of Gordon Pullman's death. When Grace had asked him to lie about the manner of Gordon's death, he hadn't hesitated, the need to protect this beautiful but vulnerable fourteen year old overwhelmed him, and he had made a promise to himself to always watch over her.

And he had, until this cursed disease had started to make him feel his age, and made him realise he would have to leave them. He hadn't wanted to run away, but he couldn't stand the idea of them having to watch him fade out of this life, becoming old and frail, a pale shadow of himself. To have to take care of him, losing the good memories to new ones made up of only bad ones.

He had often picked up the phone, longing to hear their voices. He had even written to them, but the letters remained unsent, put away in a box to be delivered at a later date. He looked out over the grass, watching people had become his hobby, enjoying seeing people going about everyday life helped remind him that this would all be going on after he was gone, as it would be back home.

He spotted a woman across the street, she was wearing a powder blue summer dress, cut just above the knees, the skirt swishing as she moved, the dress was complimented by a pair of cream shoes and a cream shawl draped over her shoulders. She had a large cream sun hat on which covered her blonde hair, and sunglasses hid her eyes. She was shopping for pastries, which she stored in her shopping bag which was slung over her shoulder. From the distance she was from him, she reminded him so much of Sandra, the way she walked, with purpose and confidence, and Sandra had been such a snappy dresser, always looking stunning. She started to cross the road, Jack squinted, the closer she got the more she looked like Sandra until,

"Hello Jack, can I join you?" There was no mistaking the voice, and as she took off the glasses, he could only nod at her in shock. "I know you didn't want us to find you, but I had to." She sat down next to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she put he hand to his lips to shush him, "It's alright, I know why you left, and I understand, I may not agree with it, but I do understand, and once I leave here, I will leave you in peace."

"How?" Was all he could manage.

"Jack, we are detectives. And once we had interrogated Brian, and got the bare bones out of him, the rest was easy." She smiled, hooking her arm through his. "Once he knew what I had to speak to you about, he didn't put up much resistance."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want a fuss. And I didn't want to burden Brian, but he found out." Jack started, trying to explain.

"It's ok, like I said, I understand. We all do. You were trying to protect us." She paused for a moment, biting her lip slightly, a habit Jack recognised as nerves.

"What is it? What made you come out here to find me.?"

"I need your help." She looked at him. He nodded for her to go on. "Can we walk and talk? On the way here, I passed a beautiful little church, just outside the village, can we see inside?" He frowned, she had never been particularly religious. "I just need to tell you something."

He nodded and they made their way to her hire car which was parked up a little way down the road. They drove to the outskirts and decided to walk the rest of the way.

"What is it Sandra? What are you so nervous about telling me?"

"A lot has happened since you left, a new member of UCOS, Steve, You'd like him. Someone tried to blow up then shoot Stephen Fisher, we helped him out. Oh and I got engaged." Jack stopped dead. Sandra turned and laughed at his stunned face. He saw her beaming smile and couldn't help but smile back.

"Engaged, that's wonderful!" He noticed for the first time the ring on her finger. "Who is the lucky man? Do I know him?" He frowned as she started biting her lip again. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad." She took a breath.

"Robert Strickland." She said, and waited for the outburst, she was surprised when she heard him chuckle.

"So, he finally grew a pair and asked you out? It's about time."

"You knew?"

"What? That he was head over heels for you? That when he was in bastard mode he was just over compensating. Of course I knew. I had given up on him ever making a move though. I thought he had lost his chance back at the circus, when he lost the plot over that Mullins woman."

"That wasn't his fault."

"He made some pretty harsh comments." Jack said refering to the crack about her Father. Jack had been ready to punch the man, but in the fuss that followed, the moment passed.

"He apologised. That evening in fact. He knew he had been out of order, and he had just realised that bitch had used him, he was so sorry, he practically begged me to forgive him for the things he said. I'm not sorry he said them though, I was bound to find out the truth at some point." She squeezed his arm. "That's all the past anyway. But he is the reason I'm here. You see, I need someone to give me away."

Jack looked at her, stunned. "You want me to give you away? Why, I mean you know I'll be honoured, but surely Gerry or Brian would have..."

"They would, but they havn't been my father since I was fourteen, they wern't there when I graduated, didn't give me my first break, and they agree that it should be you."

"Sandra, I would love to, but I can't go back to London. The cancer is taking It's toll. Today is a good day, tomorrow I may not be able to get out of bed. Who knows what will happen between now and your wedding. Besides, I probably won't be allowed to fly, insurance and everything."

"That's all been taken care of. You see, the wedding is today. That is where we are going. Everybody is at the church waiting." Understanding dawned in his eyes, he started to tear up.

"You mean you have brought everybody here, to me?"

"It was Robert's idea. When we got engaged, I said I needed to get in contact with you, that is when Brian spilled the beans. Robert suggested getting married here, that way you wouldn't have to travel. And it's such a beautiful place. Please say you will do it." Sandra held his hands, her eyes begging him.

"Of course I will, it will be my pleasure. But I'm not really dressed for a wedding." He indecated his grey trousers and white shirt which was open at the collar. She smiled and started to search in her bag, she pulled out a pale blue tie and a carefully wrapped cream carnation. He smiled and put the tie on whilst she pinned the carnation button hole to his shirt.

"There, that's as formal as this wedding is getting." She smiled at him. He held out his arm and they walked on for a few more minutes. As they rounded the corner, Jack spotted the church, there were people milling about outside. As they caught sight of Sandra and him, some went inside, a few approached. Jack spotted Brian and Esther, who both came to meet him, hugs and greetings followed. Then came Gerry, with a beautiful coloured lady on his arm who was introduced to him as Vera, who had helped on a case and had become Gerry's significant other. Behind them was a tall man in his sixties who was introduced as Steve McAndrew, the new UCOS member and his girlfriend Charlie.

"I though you would be taller." He had said to Jack on being introduced to the older man. "That was a bloody huge pair of shoes I've been trying to fill." Jack had laughed and shook the scot's hand, Sandra was right, he liked this man.

"Have they given you my desk?"

"Aye, eventually."

"Well, don't take the piece of cardboard out from under the leg, it'll wobble. And the left side drawer sticks."

"Yeah, I found that out. Nearly broke me fingers trying to get it open."

"Shall we go in, everybody is ready". Esther said, handing Sandra a posie.

"Who else is here?" Jack asked.

"Besides us, Robert of course, and his sons. James is best man. Tom is here. Clarkie and Pushkin. All Gerry's lot, Carole, Paula, Little Gerry, Allison, Amelia, Jayne, Caitlin and Emily. My friends Kate, Jodie, Sarah, Mark, and Diane. and Stephen Fisher. Mum is here. Just family and a few friends." Sandra told him. He smiled.

"Let's not keep them waiting then." He said. The others took their place in the church. They heard the music start up, and entered. Jack had never felt so proud, at the end of the aisle, the vicar nodded at him and they walked towards him. Robert was waiting, Jack had to admit the younger man looked very dashing in his cream linen suit, white shirt and pale blue tie, the same as his. Robert caught his eye and nodded, Jack gave the man a small smile, to reasure him that this was alright. Robert's eyes sparkled as he took in his bride-to-be, having not seen her all day, this was the first time he had seen her wedding outfit, and stunning didn't even come close enough for him.

The service was simple but beautiful, after doing his bit, Jack took the seat next to Grace, who took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The vicar said, closing his bible. Robert gently took Sandra's face in his hands, and they shared the sweetest of kisses. Grace squeezed Jack's hand again, he looked at her. She smiled and he read her face, she was saying a silent thankyou, for looking after her little girl, but it would all be alright now, no matter what happened to them, Sandra would be alright, she had someone who would take care of her in their absence.

After the service ended, they all went to the little reception which had been organised in the town, then eventually, as the afternoon turned to evening, everybody started to filter away, some were flying back that night, others were staying in the local hotel then going home the next day. Jack said his fairwells, promising Gerry and Brian that he would keep in touch as long as he could. Finally, only he, Sandra and Robert were left.

"I am goint to miss you so much." Sandra wept as she hugged him.

"I'll always be with you. Anyway, you've got him now," He said, inclining his head to Robert. "I know he will always take care of you."

"I will. I promise." Robert said. He reached out to shake Jack's hand, the older man took it then pulled him into an awkward 'man' hug.

They said their goodbye's, Robert and Sandra were flying to Italy for their honeymoon, and had to get to the airport. After a very emotional goodbye, Jack made his way back to his apartment. He got himself a drink of his favourite scotch and sat down on his comfy sofa. He looked up at the little wooden box on the side table.

"Well Mary, I expect you saw what happened today. I think she'll be fine, she's got a good 'un there." He raised his glass and toasted the happy couple.

Several hours later, a newly married couple were relaxing in bed in their plush hotel room, listening to the sounds of the Italian night, floating up through the open window. Sandra was snuggled against Robert's chest, both felt exhausted after the days events, the flight and the lovemaking which had just taken place. Robert kissed his wife's forehead.

"Penny for them?" He asked.

"Just amazingly happy." She replied, stroking his bare chest. "Just one thing?"

"Hhhmmm, What's that?"

"Did we bring any chocolate?"


End file.
